Esperar
by Wui-chan
Summary: Esperar da sus frutos.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Shugo Chara no me pertenece, de otro modo, Ikuto y Amu ya se habrían besado tantas y tantas veces que hasta los fans habrían perdido la cuenta.

_**~Wui dice:**_ Hola, hola mundanos. Miaauu, se plantearon nunca que hace una chica gato cuando se aburre?

Escribir one-shots pastel aunque sabe que tiene fics por continuar...

**Esperar**

Una oscuridad apaciguada por la luz de las farolas que entra por la rendija de la ventana entreabierta reina en toda la habitación de una chica que no consigue conciliar el sueño.

Le pesan las pupilas, y simplemente le encantaría abandonarse a los brazos de morfeo y dormir, mas por otra parte algo en su interior le dice que esa noche no va a dormir.

Sus ojos se dirigen una y otra vez hacía un calendario, pero en la noche es solo una sombra y no consigue ver nada. No le hace falta, sabe exactamente que día es, aun así lo observo como quien ve algo maravilloso.

Una brisa mueve las cortinas y el sonido que hacen al fregarse le hacen alterarse.

Sus ojos ambarinos miran hacía allí, esperanzada. Y de nuevo no ve nada.

Su cabellera rosada se enreda con sus dedos en un afán por juguetear con ella y deshacerse de los nervios de la espera, que no desaparecerán del todo, si no que se guardarán para otra noche igual, un año después.

El reloj digital de la mesilla de noche indica que pronto serán la una de la madrugada, con sus fríos y verdes números que apenas proyectan una mínima aureola de luz.

Además de los ocasionales ruidos causados por el viento, no se escuchaba nada en la casa y solo un par de motores en la lejanía.

Y aunque sus deseo de permanecer despierta era muy fuerte, no tanto su fuerza de voluntad y la chica terminó durmiéndose poco después de la una.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, el aire frío le calaba los huesos. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano y la otra vacía, se agarraba a la barandilla del balcón. El misterioso joven suspiró resignado al notar que había perdido practica y agilidad. Cualquiera que le observara en aquellos momentos podría pensar que era un ladrón o algo peor.

Se apartó el cabello azul de la frente para tener una mejor visión de todo lo que había a su alrededor y evitar así dañarse si caía, dejó la bolsa arriba a través de una de las separaciones de la barandilla y se impulsó hacía arriba apoyando las palmas de las manos en el hierro.

Jadeando sonrió al ver que la ventana estaba un poco abierta. La abrió lo suficiente para poder pasar y se acurrucó al lado de la chica, tapándose con las mantas, procurando no despertarla.

— Te quiero — le susurró al oído antes de dormir el también.

El día estaba nublado, así que no fueron los rayos de sol los que despertaron a la chica. Tampoco había colegio ese día, así que no fue un despertador. Fueron los gritos de su madre desde el piso de abajo la que le hicieron abrir primero un ojo, luego el otro, e intentar desperezarse.

Un escalofrió le recorrió y se asusto al ver la ventana totalmente abierta. Luego, miro hacía el otro costado y descubrió a un chico de cabellos azul oscuro dormido a su lado.

Ella le sacudió con dulzura y cuando este estuvo despierto se quedaron mirando unos instantes.

Los dos estaban despeinados y tenían ojeras, y sin saber muy bien porqué, la primera reacción que tuvieron al observarse fue estallar en carcajadas.

Cuando pudo parar de reír y consiguió controlarse, él rodeó entre sus brazos a la chica, bastante más pequeña y la estrechó contra su pecho. Ella pasó los brazos al rededor de su cuello, repitiendo la operación.

— No es como si no me alegrara de verte... ¡pero no dejes la ventana tan abierta, idiota, que estamos en Febrero! — Le dijo la chica sin romper el abrazo.

El se limitó a sonreír y decir:

— No es como si quisiera llevarte la contraría, pero la ventana ya estaba abierta cuando llegué. ¿Era por mí? — Dijo, medio en tono burlón, medio en tono de suficiencia.

— ¡No! — Respondió la chica, sonrojándose.

— Oh, vaya — Dijo el chico fingiendo estar dolido — ¿Es que en este tiempo conociste a otro gato pervertido que entra por la ventana?

— No — se rindió la chica — supongo que eres el único. — Entonces en su rostro se formó una sonrisa maliciosa — No creas que te dejaré quedarte aquí más tiempo, solo me puse contenta al verte.

— Ah, pues si eso ya me voy — respondió el chico con un realmente bien imitado tono dolido — Recojo el regalo que te había traído y me voy por donde he venido. Total, a ti te da igual.

— Eh, ¿un regalo? — dijo la chica sorprendida — Dámelo, por favor. — Suplicó.

— Así que quieres a mi regalo pero no a mí.

— No. No del todo. Quizás. — Respondió la chica un tanto molesta, sin saber porqué.

— Bueno — Dijo el chico señalando una bolsa de plástico blanca en un rincón — Aquí tienes tu estúpido regalo. — Él estaba realmente dolido, y la chica lo sabía. Estaba fuera, preparado para saltar e irse. — Quizás si eso te hago otra visita un día de estos. Es poco probable.

— Espera, yo no dije que no te quiera. — dijo la chica del cabello que había corrido hacía el chico y colocado una mano en su hombro. Este se giró sonriendo.

— Eso significa que me quieres. — exclamó irradiando felicidad.

— Supongo — Respondió la chica, que se semejaba a un tomate de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. — Y si, te esperaba. — En voz más bajo añadió — Conté los días que pasaron desde tu promesa hasta hoy. Dos años. Exactos.

Él le besó la frente con ternura y la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos.

Mientras, en el marco de la puerta, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la madre y la hermana pequeña de la chica observaban con diversión la escena, ya que el estruendo que estaban haciendo les había alertado.

La madre se dijo a si misma que ya hablaría más tarde con su hija, recordandole lo que le había dicho de no dormir con chicos cinco años mayores en la misma habitación. De no dormir en la misma habitación que ningún chico.

* * *

><p>Se aceptan tomates por falta de originalidad, pero tranquilos se vienen más fics mejores, y algunos de otros fandoms, cosa rara en mí.<p>

Por cierto, no tenía ni idea de que poner de título, nya.


End file.
